HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air (i.e., return air) back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces. For example, some HVAC units are located on the rooftop of a commercial building. These so-called rooftop units, or RTUs, typically include one or more blowers and heat exchangers to heat and/or cool the building, and baffles to control the flow of air within the RTU. Some RTUs also include an air-side economizer that allows selectively providing fresh outside air (i.e., ventilation or ventilating air) to the RTU or to recirculate exhaust air from the building back through the RTU to be cooled or heated again. A pressure sensor that has sensors on opposite sides of the economizer is often present to provide pressure information within the air-side of the RTU.